


Always

by Just_An_Introvert



Series: A Series of Oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Battle of Hogwarts, Bottom Severus Snape, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Good Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hiding in Plain Sight, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Severus Snape, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Omega Severus Snape, Omega in distress, Pining Harry Potter, Pining Severus Snape, Pretty Severus Snape, Protective Harry Potter, References to Depression, Requited Love, Self-Doubt, Slash, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Introvert/pseuds/Just_An_Introvert
Summary: Being an omega was one of Severus' secrets that he's sure that he'll take to the grave. Harry is an alpha who loved Severus ever since he first saw him. It's just too bad that the object of his affections was also an alpha.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: A Series of Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440610
Comments: 17
Kudos: 878





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
>  _"Love comes to you just at the right time; the time you never thought it would have." - Ray, A._   
> 

_“It’s such a shame that I had to lose my spy and potions master, should he only present as an omega or beta, then he could’ve been my consort, but alas, he’s an alpha and I couldn’t risk it,”_ Voldemort thought as he left the shrieking shack with his familiar. He just can’t help to think how Severus talents would be put to waste with him dying. He shrugged, it wouldn’t matter anyway, as he was about to win the war with the elder wand at his expense.  
  
Severus let out an anguished cry when the Dark Lord finally left with Nagini, he can finally let his façade down. He palmed his neck and noticed that his blood was actually spilling copiously. Within a few minutes, he will surely die from either blood loss or poisoning. Isn’t that wonderful?  
  
He closed his eyes tightly as he mentally recalled everything that led to him lying on the floor, all bloody and giving up, and wishing Lady Magic to end his suffering.  
  
After 40 years of his miserable existence, he was most definitely sure that he will finally die. Not that it will make a difference, of course. He grew up being abused physically and verbally by his father and peers when he was a child, and it only continued once he entered Hogwarts.  
  
Because of his skinny frame, he always got picked on by his fellow students. Most of them enjoyed picking on him, considering that he was probably going to be an abnormally small and ugly alpha with his feisty attitude. They poked and made fun of him, taunting him that no sane omega will ever want him. Between looks, wealth and status, he was unfortunately born with neither of those. All he has was his wits and temper.  
  
However, the marauders were nothing compared to all of the teasing he underwent. It's like Potter and his gang made it their mission to prank and bully him in each and every turn. There was never a day that he didn’t got humiliated or got sent to the hospital wing. This worsened even more when all of them presented as alpha, to the point that they tried to kill him by luring him to Lupin when he was transforming one full moon. Lily, his one and only best friend, abandoned him after the incident at the lake about a year after the shrieking shack accident. She never talked to him ever again after that. His loneliness and depression only worsened when he presented as an omega.  
  
He only barely even made it to the hospital wing when he experienced his first heat. He woke up feeling slightly feverish with his body aching a little. He didn't pay much attention to it as it was common to get a fever during the rainy season after all. But then, it happened, just as he finally left his last class of the day. He was going to the library to research on his essays when it hit him full force.  
  
It was a miracle that he made it to the hospital wing without any delay. Madame Pomfrey gave him pain relieving potions and directed him to a private room to ride out his heat.  
  
Every time he was sent to the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey always patched him up in ways that the headmaster would never know. She became keen when it came to him since she saw the bruises and broken bones the first time Severus went to her. She tried to mend them, but Severus protested, claiming that his father will only beat him up if he saw that his "handiwork" was healed.  
  
Both of them came up to the agreement of using glamours. She then started to heal him, re-breaking every broken bone in Severus’ body to heal properly, followed by a vial of skele-grow. After that, she paid attention to all of the scars and bruises, rubbing salves to reduce the swelling and scarring.  
  
She reported the abuse to the ministry after a day of convincing Severus that his mother won’t be taken away as well. She sent his medical record containing the evidences of abuse. But after weeks of waiting, the case still remained untreated. Severus told her to just drop the case when weeks turned into months. Little do they know that the minister was already aware of the situation and was coerced by the headmaster to ignore it since it will also reveal his neglect and faults to the child.  
When his heat ended, the kind mediwitch took to him inside her office. She told him that his glamours were fading and that she could see that he's not eating normally again. Clearly something was wrong.  
  
She listened and sympathized with him as he told him about his problems and ideations. She comforted him, and told him that she will continue to supply him with suppressants and salves for the duration of him being a student at Hogwarts, and that includes supplies if he chose to go home for the holidays. She re-instated the glamours once more, and told him to eat because he was getting thinner. He gave her a small smile and nodded, content that at least someone is still looking out for him while he’s in Hogwarts.  
  
To his dismay, no one even batted an eye to his direction when he got back from the infirmary. The marauders even held back from their pranking for the rest of their days in Hogwarts, with the insistence of Potter promising Lily that he’ll finally stop and move on with his life.  
  
Severus only spiralled deeper in depression when he learned that his former best friend had really replaced him with a bully. So much for being best friends forever. He immersed his time in studying harder and hiding from everyone. He only talked when necessary. He can only be seen by the students and professors during class hours.  
  
The only person he had really talked to was Madame Pomfrey, since she was the only one who knew of his status. She was one of the people who really cared for him, besides his mother and Lily, before she left him. She gave him suppressants to prevent his heats and salves to hide his scent.  
  
He graduated with the highest marks in their batch and left Britain to get his mastery in potions. After that, he went to Rome to practice his skills in Occlumency and Legilimency alongside studying the dark arts further to help in his spell crafting and defense training. He also sought help to an institution in Italy to cope up with his suicide ideation and depression.  
  
At the age of 19, he became the youngest potions master in over two hundred years. He then proceeded to patent potion after potion, earning his recognition by the Potions Association. He had also invented a potion to suppress his heats and omegan scent. He never patented the potion under his real name for the fear of getting exposed. Soon enough, Voldemort took an interest to his talents and ordered his death eaters to recruit him in his cause. Dumbledore, on the other hand, learned this as well and made it his priority to recruit him while also protecting the Longbottoms and Potters from the prophecy.  
  
Severus became a spy for the light side against his will. Dumbledore made James Potter use his life debt to join the Order of the Phoenix and to do whatever it is tasked for him to do. He hated every minute of it. The last straw was when Dumbledore made him take an oath to protect Lily's son with his life. He tried to find a loophole, but every time he prolongs taking the oath, he feels himself getting weaker. He cursed the headmaster for manipulating him and took the oath out of spite. He didn't want to die after all.  
  
When the first war was over, he thought that he was free of his oath. Little Harry Potter didn't need his protection anymore as Voldemort was dead, and surely the Order will be no more since the war is over. He then left Hogwarts and went back to his home overseas.  
  
Fourteen years went by, and he'd done everything he can with his life. He had patented yet again numerous potions and became a head potions master to a company in France. Year after year, his team had released potions that cure and help the Wizarding world. He became the one of the most important people in the potions community. His name became a staple in Potions Weekly, and he gained a position in the Potions Association. 

But even after all his achievements, he still felt alone. He knows that everyone was just trying to be 'friendly' with him because of his talent in potions. In reality, no one really sees him as he truly is. They only want the Severus that got known for his brilliant skills potions and not the abused and weak self he hides under his protective shell.

Freaks don't deserve to be loved anyway. His father made sure to engrave that in his mind every single day as he beats him up to a pulp.  
  
Severus was writing down a new idea on his potions journal one August night when his left forearm burned for fifteen minutes or so. It was momentarily followed by a phoenix patronus stating that the dark lord was back, and that his presence is needed at Hogwarts right away. He groaned and held his head in his hands, upset that he has to go back. He didn’t want to interact with those people again, more so that he doesn’t give a damn to Wizarding Britain anymore. He lost his loyalties when he lost his best friend, and his mother (Tobias killed her in one of his drunken outbursts during his sixth year) after neglecting his case.

Severus kept his journal and went over his lab to pack some of his potions, those fools can’t know his status or else it would be used against him by some sort of marriage contract. He immediately went to his closet to retrieve an international portkey directly leading to the edge of the forbidden forest.

He hadn’t stepped in Hogwarts’ for so long that he almost seemed…nostalgic. He first went to the infirmary with the intention of greeting Madame Pomfrey, but the house elf told him that she’s in St. Mungos and that she won’t be back for another two days.

He thanked the elf and was about to leave when the house elf told him to go to the Great Hall instead, since dinner is already in full swing. Severus strengthened his Occlumency shields as he made his way towards the Great Hall. He made his face completely blank and opened the double doors.

The noisy chattering of the students became silent as he walked towards the staff table, his eyes only staring dead straight at the headmaster. Oh, how he wished to be free of the both of them.

Severus stopped at the side of the table and greeted the headmaster. He was immediately welcomed but was ushered to talk right after dinner at the headmaster's office. He acquiesced, sitting on a newly conjured chair between McGonagall and Sprout, much to the dismay of a star-dazed Slughorn.

Even as he ate, he knew that he was topic of most of the students since a lot of them were staring and not so subtly gesturing his presence. He only ate a fourth of his plate, eager to finally know his role on their plan and get it over with. He really doesn't want to be involved in their Order for more than necessary.

Dumbledore sat in his chair and offered him lemon drops, in which he declined immediately, stating that he only needs to know his role. The headmaster perked up and told him that he was to resume to be a spy for the dark side and report back to him.

Severus sighed and bid goodnight, saying that he'll be back in the morning when Dumbledore told him that he can stay in Hogwarts. Their talk dragged on until it was about midnight, and it soon turned cold when the headmaster struck a nerve.

Dumbledore continually insisted that he stay at Hogwarts to effectively fulfill his role as a spy and protector. He argued, stating that he's not a staff member and that he has his own manor and that he can return. This was what triggered the headmaster to manipulate him again, he stated that he should stay, and that he can replace Slughorn as the potions master. It will also make his oath of protecting Harry even easier as he can monitor the boy.

He walked away without a word, not even acknowledging the headmaster if he would accept the offer. While he was on his way out, he bumped into something - he couldn't tell what, the hall was empty when he was walking. He closed his eyes and prepared to hit the concrete floor.

Except he didn't.

Severus warily opened his eyes only to be met with green eyes looking at him. A pair of hands were on his shoulder and waist, preventing him from falling down. He immediately steadied himself, embarrassed that his fall was broken by a student nonetheless. He then remembered that he was bumped, and froze as he saw the cloak hanging off the student.

An invisibility cloak.

The only one he knew that owned one was James Potter, and he always made sure to use it to prank him whenever he pleases.

"M-merlin!" He stuttered as he finally took in the appearance of the young man in front of him. The one whom he sworn to protect with his life.

He's the exact replica of James Potter, except his eyes and scar. They may look the same, but deep down he knows that they're different people. He isn't Lily nor James, he is his own person. He learned that the hard way when he went for therapy years ago.

"Y-you're actually Severus Snape!"

"And you're the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter,"

"You know me, sir?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to miss with your scar and all of the tales of you being the chosen one."

"Oh,"

"Indeed." There was an awkward pause, with just the both of them staring at each other's eyes. Severus was the first one to break his gaze, causing his hair to cascade, covering his slightly flushed face. He cursed his nature for doing that. It was a wrong move, considering that he was only masquerading as an alpha.

Severus was soon saved from embarrassment when McGonagall walked by, seemingly taking her nightly patrol in the halls. She heard a racket as she took a turn from the current hall she was in and decided to follow the noise.

She immediately went to her lion and scolded him for roaming around the halls during curfew. She then proceeded to deduct house points before telling a dazed Harry Potter to go back to the dorms.

As for Severus, he quickly excused himself and went to the forbidden forest. He apparated from there to the manor that he had bought recently nearby. He immediately stripped and worn his nightwear before going to bed. 

Severus laid down and tried to sleep, but all he could think about were those green eyes staring at him. He couldn't explain it, but he feels like the boy saw right through him. He knows that it's fairly impossible, since no one ever cared to know the real him besides Lily, but those eyes. They held something that he couldn't quite understand. He fell asleep dreaming about being loved and comforted for the first time in his life.

He'll think about his next move in the morning.

Severus found himself being announced as the new Potions Master the next day. He hid a sneer as his old professor, Slughorn, as he tried to claim that he always have known that he was gonna go far. He vividly remembered his head of house neglecting him even though he's the highest achiever in class, and it was all because of his looks and status.

Students seemed excited that Slughorn was finally retiring, because as much as he was a good teacher, he was also biased and careless, resulting to explosions during classes. They were also flattered that a very well-known potions master was going to teach in their former professor's stead.

Years went by with him as the potions master and brewer of the school. He hid his nature well, though there were times that he wished he had done better. And most of those times were with Harry present, especially when he taught the brat Occlumency. It's like his omegan instincts were always active whenever the boy was too close to him, despite drinking his potions.

Severus resorted to being bitter to hide his insecurities and actions. It wouldn't do for the students to know that he's an omega when most of them were children of death eaters. He made a show of favoring his Slytherins than any other house, but then re-adds the lost points whenever he got into his quarters. Voldemort was always pleased with him for some reason, going as far as making him his right hand. He has a role to play for his life, after all.

After killing Dumbledore on the Astronomy Tower, he couldn't help but to cry. Even though the headmaster had been a manipulative prick to him, he still did it to protect what he believed in. He wasn't necessarily evil, but he wasn't truly good to say the least. Though Severus didn't believe that murder was the answer for the headmaster after he was forced into his roles. His mentor in Italy taught him well, to let of all the resentment and hatred in his heart and to learn how to forgive, but not forget. His hands are now forever scarred for killing someone. Now that Dumbledore is dead, everything went down. His allies claimed him a traitor, and his enemies began to suspect him. He sucked it all up and pushed forward, his self being the only one he can rely on. He must finish his task to be finally free of his burdens.

But then again, he was lying on the floor to die, accepting that not everything will always come as planned. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry watched hidden in the corner as the man he loves dropped down on the floor. He knew that he should be in the battle field and helping others kill death eaters, but when he saw Severus go to the Shrieking Shack, he knew he had to follow.

Harry immediately left his hiding place and knelt to Severus, his hands applying pressure to the gash on the older man's neck. He called to his magic and applied every non-verbal healing spell he knows to his neck. He also followed it after with a non-verbal statis spell just in case.

He lifted Severus and cradled him on his chest. The potions master was startled at first when he appeared, his eyes looking at him in pure shock and disbelief but then his reaction immediately changed, and he cried himself into a sobbing mess on his chest. 

It broke his heart to see Severus cry like that. Never in his years in Hogwarts did he see him cry. He desperately wanted to hold him in his arms until Severus would calm down. He wanted to look after him, to take care and cherish him. His instincts craved it, but he knew it would be inappropriate.

He had developed a crush on the older man when he first saw him just after the Triwizard Tournament. While everyone was chatting animatedly about how much the potion master contributed a plethora of potions, he was lost in a daze staring at Severus Snape as he stalked up to the staff table.  
  
Then there was their first meeting on the hallway. He silently went out with his invisibility cloak and marauders map the same night. It’s like his body got a mind of its own and walked to where Severus was. He just knew that he had to see him again.  
  
He was too preoccupied with the map when he accidentally bumped into him with his cloak on. He recalled how his reflexes kicked in and caught his waist before he could completely fall down. He remembered how his pitch black eyes stared at him with mixed emotions before turning away from him, his hair partly covered his flustered face. It was quite fetching, to be honest.   
  
His feelings only deepened when he got a glimpse of Severus' true personality during his Occlumency lessons. Contrary to the belief that the potions master was too easily angered, uptight, and bitter, he was actually just shy and reserved. It showed very well when he would talk softly and reassure him whenever he didn't understand something about their private tutoring. There was never a minute where he never crossed his mind.  
  
Harry longed to present as a beta or omega because he was sure that Severus was an alpha. And he was out of the bracket of the stereotypical aggressive scary alpha because he is as caring as he is intimidating outside. He wanted them to be compatible.  
  
He was disappointed though as he presented quite late, as an alpha, a powerful one at that.

Even though same secondary gender couples weren't frowned upon the Wizarding world, he highly doubted that Severus would approve of it. An alpha like him would may be disgusted by the thought of it and he couldn't risk rejection. 

And that is why he chose to bury his feelings in hopes of forgetting about Severus. 

At least that's what he hoped would happen.

But then again, let's face it, he _can't._

Not when Severus was still on his chest, in clear distress. His alpha instincts began to heighten, his urges resurfaced and he's fighting to stay in control. His nose caught the slight change of scent in the air. It's almost as if Severus' neutral scent was becoming more amplified, sweet like an omega, but was mixed with high distress and panic. 

It was odd, actually. He never felt this way whenever he encounters an omega in distress within his range. He never felt this strong urge to comfort and protect before. So why is it that he feels this way with Severus? He can partially placed it on him loving him, but his Severus was also an alpha, right? Is it even normal to be solely attracted to another alpha like how one should love an omega?

He tried to coax the older man out of his crying, hoping to at least understand the situation, but no to avail. His hands tightened a bit as he continued to apply pressure and magic on the gash. Severus' painful whimpers and sobbing continued to ring in ears like a broken mantra. Every second of him hearing Severus in distress only tears him apart.

He couldn't take it anymore.

Harry gave into his baser instincts and scented Severus. It was the only way his alpha nature seemed to react at such distress. He lowered his head and rubbed his cheek on the other Alpha's neck and crooned. To his surprise, Severus gradually stopped crying and began to emit a sound close to purring. He also seemed to cuddle closer to Harry, burying his face more into his chest and hugging him. His scent also completely changed immediately. Gone was the generic neutral smell of alpha, and in it's stead a heavenly scent that he can only describe as coming home. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Severus shrieked as Harry Potter of all people came out of nowhere and knelt next to him. But he wouldn't have it any other way. Even in the verge of dying, Harry had managed to be right next to him. Usually, he was the one doing the saving between the two of them. He looked at him with defeat and choked down his tears. He was gonna die anyway, so he thought that he can savor the last moments of his life.

For once after his therapy in Italy, Severus allowed himself to become vulnerable and give in his omegan instincts and cried.

He cried because he can’t keep up holding his façade anymore, he cried because he’s tired of pretending to be something that he’s not, he cried for his mum and his hurtful past. He regretted the times he became consumed in his work, the times he wallowed in self-pity, and the times when he tried to commit suicide, thinking that he was an unlovable freak and that he’s as good as dead.  
He sobs harder into Harry’s chest and he feels the other man’s arms hold him more tightly. 

Little did Severus know that his extreme distress was counter-acting the potion that he took yesterday. His omegan hormones slowly resurface at an alarming rate since he kept his emotions bottled up for so long. Omegas are known to be quite more sensitive and soft than the other secondary genders. With him taking the potion for two decades or so, it’s no wonder that his increased distress pheromones managed to flush out the last of the potion in his system, and to top it all off, he was enclosed in the arms of an alpha.

When he felt Harry nuzzle his neck as if he’s scenting him and calming him down, he couldn’t help but croon. His omegan nature made him respond back by cuddling and hugging Harry more. It's almost as if he's scenting back at the alpha. 

Severus gradually started to feel better. He couldn't even feel the pain of Nagini's bite on his neck anymore - everything was clouded over the warm feeling of being loved and secured. The feeling over all was foreign, but in a good way. It's just that he had previously thought that he's gonna die without feeling any sort of affection towards him. He knows that he might be delusional for thinking that Harry's doing this out of love, but then again, he'll allow himself to imagine that he did, even if the real reason was because he's giving in on his hero complex and alpha instincts.

Harry stopped nuzzling after a while and placed Severus' head on the crook of his neck. His left arm served as a support, wrapping around the trim waist. His right hand alternated between softly carding through Sev's silky hair and drawing patterns on his back.

"Shhh...it's alright, I'm here now." Severus mewled at the sound of Harry's protective tone. He felt safe and loved. 

He's gonna die soon, so he figured that he should confess everything while he has the time. Rejection won't be an option in death, anyway. Severus gently lifted his head and cupped Harry's cheeks with shaky hands. He then pressed his forehead against the other man's and hesitantly looked over his green eyes and performed Legilimens.

Harry could only look on as he was pulled through memory after memory of Severus' life. He saw how he was abused, physically and verbally by his father and peers. He saw how he broke down multiple times and tried to take his own life in the process.

Harry's eyes widened in realization when the memories finally stopped. 

_His Severus is an omega._

And after all this time, pining after him, he actually returns his feelings. From what he saw, he can tell that both of them got instantly attracted to one another. Their time training him on Occlumency only strengthened that. He couldn't believe how he didn't see that earlier. All the signs started to add up. The way Sev always seem to be more shy and reserved whenever he's around, and how conflicting his character was with other students. 

He was a spy all this time. His roles forced him to play a part that was adverse to his original nature. He wouldn't let that happen again. Once he kills Voldemort, he's gonna properly court Severus and hopefully win his hand in marriage as well.

However, Harry was pulled from his thoughts when Severus reluctantly pulled away and used all of his strength to give them space. The omega looked away from him, his hair covering his face again like what he always does. He had always thought that it was cute, actually. But it had never ever passed his mind that he might be doing that because he is an omega. He just thought that Sev is a shy alpha.

Harry's hand slowly made its way towards Sev's chin, making him look at him. His heart clenched when he saw his dejected black eyes brimming with tears again. He sighed and decided to talk to Severus. He won't wait another moment to tell him how he really feels. To hell with Voldemort, he's gonna comfort and secure his omega first. He'll deal with him later when _his mate_ has finally calmed down.

"Sev, baby," Harry started, his hand sliding up until he was cupping Sev's right cheek.

"W-why aren't you laughing? Why are you still here?" It doesn't make sense. Harry didn't laugh or run away after showing him what he truly is. He should be disgusted with him for loving someone like him. He should've insulted him and left him to die alone.

"Why would I leave my mate in distress all alone?" For a second, Severus looked around him, confused about Harry's answer. His face turned into a fetching shade of pink when he realized that he was the only one that Harry could be referring to. It must be a mistake.

"M-mate? You couldn't possibly be talking about me! I-im nothing more than a freak, and freaks like me doesn't deserve to be loved..." Even though Severus spoke softer and softer, he can still hear it clearly. He cursed Tobias Snape for doing this to Sev, and made a mental note to go to Spinner's End for a little chat if ever the brute was still alive. 

"You're not a freak, Sev. You think of yourself so little that you can't even see how beautiful you really are, inside and outside." Severus looked at him as if he grew another head. His alpha instincts tensed a bit when he felt a tinge of insecurity and disbelief waft from Sev. He obviously still thinks that he's just here just because of his hero complex.

"I love you, Severus Snape; and I want you to be my mate." Harry squeezed Sev's hands, trying to convey that he really cares for him.

"I-I don't know what to say. I've never been in a r-relationship before." 

"I honestly haven't been in a relationship too, actually. We'll learn together, Sev. If it makes you more comfortable, I'll gladly let you set the pace of our relationship." 

"T-that's not necessary!" Harry let out a small chuckle as Sev's face turned the brightest shade of pink he'd ever seen that day.

"But still, I insist, Sev. I'll be courting you right after this mess, and I'll take care of you from now on. No more drinking potions, okay? You don't need to pretend anymore. But first, I'll take you to St. Mungo's. The statis spell I've cast won't last much longer, and I want you to be safe while I deal with this." Severus' eyes widened as he touched his neck, he then only realized that he wasn't bleeding anymore. When did he cast that spell?

Harry scooped up Severus in his arms and apparated directly to St. Mungo's. He immediately got a healer to check Severus and inject him with an anti-venin. Harry also told the healer to give Severus some Dreamless Sleep but was halted.

"N-no! I don't want to stay here! Let me go with you!" Severus said as he tried to get up from the bed, but was stopped by Harry.

"No, Severus. I won't be allowing you to go back there. It's too dangerous, and besides, you're too weak. I won't take the risk of losing you again." 

"B-but Harry!"

"If it makes you better, I'll make sure to be careful and I promise that I'll be here when you wake up." 

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, Harry." Harry lifted Severus once more to his lap and scented him again as the healer gave the Dreamless Sleep.

Severus was slowly lulled into sleep with Harry finally laying him down on the bed. He still felt a bit unsure about everything he had learned. It's just so surreal that Harry really returns his feelings and that he genuinely cares for him. Sev wished to Lady Magic that Harry would come back safe and sound. He cuddled more into Harry's touch as his vision finally went black, content that he's finally been found.

Harry sighed as his mate finally fell asleep. He wanted nothing but to stay and cuddle with Sev, but sadly, his mission wasn't done yet. He pressed a kiss on the omega's forehead and stood up with newly found motivation. He apparated out of Sev's room and back to Hogwarts. He's ready to fight and more encouraged to kill Voldemort now that he has a mate to look forward to when he gets back.


End file.
